The UCLA Core Virology laboratory will provide laboratory support for the UCLA Pediatric ACTG effort. The laboratory is a well established unit that has been a "certified" ACTG laboratory for cultures and antigen assays since the Quality Assurance (QA) program was established in 1987. The laboratory performed over 13,000 assays in the last calendar year. The faculty are members of the ACTG Virology Core committee and Pediatric Virology Subcommittee and have extensive experience in pediatric HIV diagnosis, monitoring and therapeutic interventions. The laboratory is currently an adult ACTG Core A1 laboratory. It is planned to expand and eventually transition the current adult laboratory into a fully functioning Core B1 Pediatric laboratory over the period of one year utilizing the senior skills of the current laboratory personnel and faculty to assure a smooth transition. This will result in an ACTG "certified" pediatric laboratory with the capacity to provide HIV culture, resistance, DNA and RNA PCR assays, both p24 and Immune Complex Dissociated (ICD) p24 antigen assays as well as new assays in development.